Delusional Fantasy
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: (Dark Jelsa) Beware for this is not a tale for the faint of heart. After being rejected, Jack has captured Elsa and locked her away inside the palace dungeon.


**Delusional Fantasy **

**Summary:**_ (Dark Jelsa)_ After being rejected, Jack has captured Elsa and locked her away inside the palace dungeon.

**(A/N)** This was inspired by this amazing gif: post/74576224444/we-can-live-happily-ever-after-like-a-fairy by shicksome ^_^ Also, the lines: _"You'll never get away from me again, Elsa"_ & _"We can live happily ever after like a fairytale,"_ are from the gif. Full credit to Shicksome there xx

**Warning: **This tale is not for the faint of heart. It is a dark AU and starts off more so as a story about obsession. I wrote this as a one shot on tumblr, and also in my jelsa one-shot/drabble series here, but since quite a few people liked it, and because I have always wanted to explore a darker romance story such as this, I decided to attempt to make it a multi-chapter series. A lot of people have told me it creeped them out, and after re-reading it, I realised it creeped me out. But one of the other reasons for continuing it is this was one of the people who reblogged the story on tumblr wrote a sort of mini review via the tags and it made me realise that the story was indeed left hanging sort of speak. It didn't have a happy ending, or any ending really. So I wanna try and give it more depths and possibly, if my muse is feeling merciful to my beloved favourite characters, a happy ending. No promises though xx

**Shout out** to my AMAZINGLY, BEAUITFUL, INCREDIBLE BETA, PhoenixGirl from AO3 who took the time to go through all my painfully cringe worthy spelling and grammer mistakes and giving me advice on this fic! Love you! _(Throws air kisses and hugs!)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians or Frozen. After reading this though you will probally be thankful that I don't _(sighs... please don't judge me ;A;)_ xx **

* * *

Heavy metal shackles entrapped her hands, connected to two long iron chains that jangled with every tug, every pull and every heave.

Imprisoned. Trapped. Chained.

Her freedom stolen away by he who plagued her, by he who she had once dared called friend.

Was this the only option he had seen acceptable? The only means he could construct in order to fulfil his twisted, delusional fantasy that they could be together? That they could live _happily ever after_?

He was mad. He had lost his reason and sense somewhere along the line. At which point, she couldn't pick out, but he had certainly lost it. Gone was the carefree mischievous spirit she had once held dear to her heart, with his charming quips and banter, friendly demeanour and caring, selfless soul.

Now all that remained was a warped monster who went beyond any recognition.

"Please, Jack," Elsa pleaded softly, her voice strong and unwavering. "Let. Me. Go!"

A light chuckle echoed through the prison cell, a ghostly shadow of a laughter that had once chimed a beautifully melody of happiness within her. Now all it did was send a shiver of fear down her spine.

"Oh Elsa," a disembodied voice sighed, almost lovingly, "I gave you that option, but you didn't take it. We could have been together in such a happier sense. It truly does pain me to see you having to be chained up like this. If you had just chosen to be with me, then things would be so much easier on you."

"Clearly I _**never **_had the option," Elsa quipped bitterly, rattling her chains with a vicious tug to emphasise her point. "It was an illusion. You were _never_ going to let me choose whether or not I wanted to be with you!"

"It shouldn't have to be a choice!" Jack's voice snapped heatedly. "You shouldn't have to think about! You should have just-"

"Just what?" Elsa cut in like a blade of ice. "Just be with you? What if that isn't what I wanted? What if I had other plans? What if I don't lov-"

A blast of icy winds swept through the cell, coating the walls and floors in twirling spirals of frosty tendrils. The window, which allowed a breath of unearthly glow from the moon's rays inside the dark cell, rapidly froze over, slowly causing long, finger-like cracks to appear on the glass. The room was significantly duller now, the protective light from the crescent moon now dimmer with the ice blocking its path.

Elsa took a steady breath to ease her nerves as she placed on a masquerade of calm. She could _not_ show fear to this being. She could not! She _would _not!

Slowly, her eyes blinked, and when they reopened there he stood before her. Cold and menacing, a dark, empty smirk upon his lips.

"If you don't _what_?"

It wasn't so much a question as it was a challenge. His tone was provoking, daring her to finish her sentence. But what ill fate would befall her should she answer him?

"You know what I'm going to say," Elsa said quietly.

She refused to look at him. Instead her eyes trained on the dozen or so icy tendrils pacing their way across the ground towards her. Teasingly, the tendrils curled in on themselves just as they reached her, but she knew that in a flicker of second they would be on her, should she provoke the wrong reaction from Jack.

"No actually, I don't think I do," Jack tsked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

He wanted her to say it? She didn't want to say those words! The stars above only knew what reaction it would cause. Nonchalance? Laughter? Sadness? Hurt? Pain? Anger? Fury?

Once she had been able to read him.

She could tell what playful methods would entice a gentle smile that would bring out the dimples on his face. She knew the stories and woos that would slice open old cuts and scars. She knew what things annoyed him, things that she would forever tease him about.

Those things, however, were all things that she _had _known, but _now_…she knew nothing about the stranger before her.

No longer was she aware of just what this strange spirit was capable of anymore.

What had happened to him to make him so different? What had whisked away the joyful mirth of life from his eyes? What had tarnished and corrupted her precious friend with such hatred and cruelness, filling him with nothing but spite, jealousy, selfishness and coldness?

"Why don't you tell me? Go on, Elsa. Finish what you started," Jack's said, a low growl at the back of his throat.

Elsa felt a quiver of fear tremble down her core. _Why_? Why did he have to make her say it? She knew he wouldn't relent until she said it.

"What if…. what if I don't want to be with you…. because I don't love you?"

Jack's eyes darkened for a fleeting breath, his blue orbs as light as sun reflecting on ice glossing over to become a dark, deep glacier blue. He smiled, lowering his head as a joyless chuckle escaped him. Slowly, he took a step forward, and another, and another. Gradually he made his way to stand but inches away from her.

Elsa had backed away at his approach, and now found her back pushed up against the icy wall. She stared up at him, her eyes determined to show nothing of the fear that she felt swirling inside her.

"'_If,_'" he repeated her words softly, leaning forward, his cold breath falling onto her face.

Elsa blinked, startled by his nearness. The Queen tried to look anywhere but him. Jack saw this and shook his head, his thumb and index finger capturing Elsa's chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"'Why '_if_?' Why not just outright say that you don't love me?" Jack asked.

When no answer came, a small, victorious twitch of his upper lip occurred. "It's because you can't, can you? It's because that would be a lie. And one thing you certainly are not is a liar, Elsa."

Elsa frowned as she let out a shaky breath. "I don't love you."

Jack scowled at this, looking away with a heated glare. "Like I said. You aren't a liar and even if you were you would make a _terrible_ one at that. Now, how about telling me the truth?"

Elsa bit back a vicious growl. Oh how she _**hated **_him at that very moment. He had locked her up in her own prison, refused to let her go and every night would come simply to torment and taunt her!

Where was the real Jack? The Jack she knew and cared for?

The Jack that she loved.

Wherever he was, if he even existed anymore, he wasn't here. Not standing in front of her. Whoever this monster was, he was certainly not _him_.

This ghoulish lookalike couldn't be her Guardian. _Her _Guardian would never strip her of her freedom. _Her _Guardian had vowed to protect her from all the nightmarish evils of the world. _Her _Guardian cherished her, was devoted to her, and respected her choices.

He would never resort to this.

_Her_ Guardian loved her.

If this man truly was her dearly beloved winter spirit then he would let her go!

"Please Jack, just let me go," Elsa whispered, her eyes starring pleadingly into his. "If you love me then you have to. You cannot keep me here forever!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Jack said lowly, a dangerous edge to his voice. He was angry, that much she could tell. Her refusal to admit to loving him grinding on his last nerve.

Elsa felt the icy tendrils touch her skin, slowly coiling around her ankle and making their way up her leg.

"Jack this has gone far enough!" Elsa shouted, her patience wearing thin.

She was sick of this!

Every day was the same routine. He would come. He would tease her. He would tempt her with offers of an elusive, false freedom. He would try and get her to confess her love to him, try and make her accept him as her lover. He would get angry at her refusal. He would try to intimidate her. And as always he would leave her in the darkness, saying the same words he always said as he left.

The mind games that he played were taking their toll and now more than ever Elsa just wanted them to stop! She wanted to curl up in a corner and escape this living nightmare!

But even when she did get the rare chance of being brave enough to fall into slumber, Jack's new acquaintance, Pitch Black, made sure that even her sweetest of dreams eroded away into fearful dreams of terror and dread.

There was no escape.

Not in the waking world or the one of dreams.

She was trapped.

Now… and seemingly forever.

But if that was the case then she refused to go down without a fight! She would _not_ cave and make this easy for him! She would fight back with every ounce of strength she had left! If he was hell-bent on making her life a misery for rejecting him then she would give him twice as much pain and misery as he had the courtesy to bestow upon her!

"I did love you! But that was before you became like this!" Elsa yelled, her voice strained with pent-up pain and sorrow.

"If you loved me then why did you reject me!?" Jack roared, another blast of ice whipping wildly through the cell.

"Because we couldn't be together even if we wanted to!" Elsa cried angrily, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. "It would have been a fruitless love! What good could ever have come from it? Tell me, Jack! You're a spirit! I'm human! The Guardians forbid it. If we had entered any form of courtship then you would have been expelled from the Guardians. You wouldn't have been able to bring joy and fun to the children's lives!"

"I don't care about-!"

"_Now who is the liar?_" Elsa hissed. "You _do_ care! Do not even try to lie to me about that! Despite whatever demon has overtaken you I know that deep down you do still care for the children! I know that there is still apart of you that wants to bring fun into their lives and in this cruel world that we live in, heavens only knows they need it."

For a second, Elsa swore she saw the spark of his former self flash by in those cold, dark eyes.

"They need you back, Jack," Elsa said gently, moving a step forward. "_I_ need you back."

Jack looked as though he was ready to say something, but no words came out. He seemed shaken, conflicted even, as though there was a battle raging inside him. Perhaps the old Jack Frost was still in there somewhere, fighting with all his might to come back?

The metal handcuffs chaining Elsa's hands suddenly fell off, crashing to the ground with a loud clatter.

Carefully, Jack took her hands in his, entwining their fingers. He pulled their joined hands close to his chest, above where his heart was, his head leaning forward to rest against hers.

"Elsa… I'm…" he tried to say, his voice so much more gentle than she had heard in such a long time. He sounded like the Jack she had once knew. Gentle, caring and tender.

A small light of hope alighted in her eyes.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked, biting her lower lip, afraid to hope.

'_Please be my Jack! Oh please be back,'_ Elsa whispered inwardly to herself, praying with all her being that he had returned to her, that the monster was finally suppressed.

A harsh breath rushed out of Jack and with a growl he let go of her hands. He turned away, clutching at his head. "Enough of this!"

Snow formed and began stirring through the air again, gathering speed and violence with every passing second. The large flurries clashed against the wall, sending snow crashing through the air in all directions.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted over the howling winds.

"Oh, enough of this!" Jack growled and turned to Elsa, his face contorted in anger. "_This_ is who I am! I'm the same Jack that you fell in love with so why can't you just accept that? If you love me then just say it and we can be together, happily! It wouldn't have to be like this!"

"You aren't the same person anymore, Jack!" Elsa shouted, a hand clutched against her heart. "You changed!"

And a horrible part of Elsa felt that she was responsible. That Jack's dark change and submission to the darkness was her doing. He had confessed to her by the light of the stars his love for her, asked that she be with him… and she had rejected him.

She was being realistic. He had a role to perform and so did she. They had responsibilities and other obligations. They couldn't just throw all that away and ride off into the sun set.

Life wasn't that easy.

No matter how much they wished it to be so.

So, as much as it went against everything she yearned for, she outright rejected him. Painfully hoping that his feelings for her would wither away and that it would make things easier for him when she did pass on in many decades to come.

But it didn't turn out like that.

Broken hearted, wallowing in sorrow and pain, Jack had been left vulnerable. As a result of this, Pitch Black was able to get to The Guardian of Fun. The Nightmare King took advantage of the Jack's vulnerable state and infected his mind, corrupting it with dark thoughts, poisonous hope and empty promises.

"I haven't!" Jack insisted. "I'm the same man that you fell in love with! Why can't you see it!?"

"The Jack I know wouldn't do this to me!" Elsa snapped harshly, gesturing to her prison.

He was beyond delusional if he couldn't see just how much he had changed! Jack would never do this to her! He would _never_ hurt her!

"This is the only way we can be together, Elsa!" Jack whispered, his voice falling quieter as the storm around them slowly died down. "Can't you see that? You won't accept me, so until you do then this is the only way."

Elsa stared at him in utter astonishment. "You're insane."

Jack went silent for a few moments, contemplating her words.

"Possibly," he agreed with a shrug.

"But I suppose that's what happens when you're in _love," _he finished with a smile.

Elsa shook her head, a single tear slipping past her defenses and trickling down her cheek.

"No," she muttered.

"'No' what?" Jack frowned.

"This," she began, lifting her hands to gesture to the prison cell once more. "This isn't love. Love is putting someone else's needs before your own."

"I _do_ love you! This is why I'm doing this," Jack snapped agitatedly, appalled that she would even consider that he didn't love her. He headed for her again, stopping a foot away. "This is all for _you_! So we can be _together_!"

He leaned forward, wiping away the single tear on her cheek with a caress of his thumb.

Elsa scowled, slapping away his hand.

"No!" Elsa objected. "This… this isn't what I want! And I know that this isn't what you want either! I'll tell you precisely what I want and it's to be _free_, Jack. I have a kingdom to run. My people need me; _my sister_ needs me, just like the children of the world need _you_!"

Jack muttered a curse under his breath. "Stubborn as ever I see."

He moved away from her, heading towards the iron barred door. Elsa knew he was leaving, effectively ending their argument until tomorrow when the cycle would begin again, as it always did at sunset.

"Wait, Jack! Come back!" Elsa shouted.

She didn't want this to end yet, not when she had caught a glimpse of the old Jack. He was still in there somewhere and she feared that if Jack left now her old Jack would be lost forever.

"_Please_!"

Jack paused at the door, leaning against it with his arms crossed. "I'll be back tomorrow. Perhaps a few more days in here and you'll finally see sense."

"I won't stay here forever Jack, let that be clear," Elsa said as he turned around to leave. The strength in her voice, however, caused him to halt mid-step, his back facing her. "I will escape. I've done it before and I'll do it again. And this time you will not catch me, never again!"

Jack chuckled, looking heavenwards. "You'll _never_ get away from me again, Elsa."

And then he spoke the words that always sent an uneasy throb of pain through her chest. Words that made her look away from him in disgust as they always showed the true depths in which he had gone spiraling down into darkness. It allowed her to see the twisted dream he had concocted for them**, **his delusional fantasy.

"We can live happily ever after, like a _fairy tale_," he smiled, glancing over his shoulders to capture one last fond glimpse of his beloved.

After that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Elsa looked to her hands, the metal cuffs having appeared back on her hands. She yanked them with all her power, letting out an angry grunt.

But it was useless.

They weren't the same cuffs that her people had once locked her up in. These seemed to be different. Enchanted, perhaps. Unlike the first time, she couldn't just use her powers to break free from them.

Jack had covered all his bases, making it seemingly impossible to escape.

Elsa was trapped, stuck in Jack's warped reality. He wanted them to be together and it appeared that this was the only way he saw possible of making that fantasy real.

So for now, until she found a way out, Elsa would have to endure his attempts to woo her. She would have to sleep through the nightmares and stay strong through the living hell he was putting her through.

Longingly, Elsa looked out the window, the ice thawing enough for her to see the pale moon above in the twilight sky.

One day, she prayed, she would be free again.

* * *

**(A/N)** I warned you it was dark. I recommend a large dose of fluff for you all now... maybe some cookies too. xx

I hope you all enjoyed this... and weren't too creeped out. I've just always wanted to explore this darker side to love. And I know some people, such as myself, quite like things like this so fingers crossed one of you liked it. If one you did then that's more than enough for me to know I've done okay as a fanfic writer xx

If you have an questions, suggestions, tips, hints or whatever it may be feel free to ask. if you want you can PM me too and I'll try and respond the moment I see it xx


End file.
